vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
100803-what-servers-are-still-going-strong
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Populations are pretty balanced, it's just that the Dominion players walk single file to hide their numbers. | |} ---- Says the exile scum! :P | |} ---- So are you Stormtalon Dominion? And it's decently populated? | |} ---- I am so. As I said, see plenty of people in Ilium, but definitely see more exiles when in the daily areas. Haven't been in the leveling areas on Dominion side in a while. All we have are impressions, I'm not going to make factual statements cause only Carbine has the facts. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- it just says you have characters, when you get on the server to character screen, they will be gone | |} ---- right i see that.. but even when i go there to try to clear it.. i see a rowsdower and no characters.. but it still says i have 3 characters when i leave that realm and see it listed on the server list . i do know its just a bug. but still.. a bug. | |} ---- AH is cross faction, your server's Exiles are making you think these are the Droids you are looking for. :P | |} ---- i call bullshit.... the Dom side is dead... infact it was never alive... there are 0 guilds capable of raiding on that side and with the pop so small most guilds even if they could do the attument do not have the active numbers to raid. Its why i just canceled my sub, without a raiding guild whats the point of playing. I play MMOs to raid, not do the same dailies every day with no real goal to go for. | |} ---- Guilds arnt smashing raids non stop a little over a month into the game (That also has a lengthy attunement)? ..unbelievable. Bloodsworn (PvP *NA) - Very healthy both sides, Dominion heavy. | |} ---- actaully some servers have healthy raid pops others have 0 raid pops... it was a roll of the dice at launch if you were going to get into a server that has raid guilds or not... sorry but paying another 20 bucks on top of the monthly fee to play the game how i want to play is not something i will do... i'll just pay them nothing and move to another game. (BTW attunement can be done inside of a few hours with a good group) | |} ---- ---- again you miss the point, if there is no good guilds on your server you are fooked. | |} ---- The servers who are already raiding are the extreme, its quite legitimate that not all the population is that progressed at this stage of the game. You are correct $ wise, if you are not enjoying or getting value for your buck ..move on, this is only something done for enjoyment. But that doesn't mean others wont enjoy it or have a different experience. Are we talking hypotheticals here? currently every server has people playing and good guilds.. | |} ---- C.H.U.A going to disband cause no top guilds on server? And worked so hard for spot #3 on server. Chua will go tell Venus Rising #2 and Nihilism #1 they can take spot #3 now. Chua thank you for informing Chua of future. | |} ---- different server..... some have good pops with decent guilds... other have NOTHING. | |} ---- No No No No. Forum said all servers dying and all servers on low pop. All servers equal. *runs around in panic* All guilds going to disband!!!!!! | |} ---- As the servers slowly (or maybe quickly) die, the few remaining guilds will fight for what resources are left. The result will be...Guild Wars. | |} ---- I see what you did there. *rewards you with Premium Brown Dye* | |} ---- ---- ---- The game references files in your AppData/Roaming folder that show the names of your characters on the servers you're playing on. If you didn't reinstall (or at least erase those files) between beta and launch, the files showing your characters on Stormtalon are still there. It'll look like "Realm..Stormtalon" and contain the names of the characters there. There may be other files that are Character..Stormtalon.. Delete those and the names on the server list should be gone. :) | |} ---- Well... you're certainly a friendly little *cupcake*er, now, aren't you? You ask for others' experience, we give them, and then get jumped on and cursed at. *cupcake*you, buddy. My guild has NO trouble on Orias. Hell, just a couple weeks ago, my level 8 Warrior was able to participate in a world boss take-down, in that one little churchie area. We had about 30 people contributing, and on almost 0 notice. I think it took 10 minutes to get everyone assembled at the meet-up point. Trust me, no one will be sad to see a jerk like you leave. So long and, please, let the door hit you on your way out. | |} ---- Cheers on Ael with pompoms Is same for C.H.U.A ! 75 members with active core of 30 online daily. | |} ---- Yeah, well, so much for giving you honest advice. Also on Orias, the day i hit level 50 I got several adventures done back to back, never had an issue. If you're as fast to jump up and down on people on the forums as you are in game, maybe that's why the place seems so empty. Seriously, Ael nailed it "You ask for others' experience, we give them, and then get jumped on" So long, won't miss you. | |} ---- Same for us in OM NOM NOM POTATO Almost have a full active warplot group now, do rbgs or vet dungeons most nights. If that's how it works on a "dead" server, plus the two raid teams dom side, and a few more exile... then we must all disband asap because the game is obv dying. ITS DYING OLI WHAT DO WE DO? | |} ---- You give mouse to kitty, put face on keyboard and collect noob epix. | |} ---- ---- ---- As is Lightspire............and Ravenous..... Chua would really like Humans to stop generalising their server above all others... | |} ---- Well im coming from Ravenous, and transferred too Hazak. But.......DAMN, what a difference!! Alot more ppl, zone chat and tradechat is constant going, AH is really filled. My Wildstar gaming experience has improved alot, since I transferred!! Im dominion btw. | |} ---- ---- I am from Ravenous, rerolled on Hazak and the difference is immense. Especially the people around AH/CX and the place where everyone gets their PvP gear. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----